kamigami_no_asobifandomcom-20200213-history
Loki Laevatein
}} Loki Laevatein (ロキ・レーヴァテイン Roki Rēvatein) is the Norse God of Fire and is one of the main characters in Kamigami no Asobi. Appearance Loki has long red hair tied into a single braid. He has a total of four beauty marks: three under his right eye and one at his lower left lip. He also has pointed ears. He wears the school shirt, tie, pants and vest, but wears a long hooded jacket over it, with boots. His pockets are always filled with all types of pranks and candy. In deity mode, he has horns on his head, and his hair grows more fiery, with his formerly single braid splitting into three braids. He wears somewhat of a cutout bodysuit, extended to his hands and ending as short shorts, with jagged cutouts at the front and back. He also gains a tattoo under his stomach. He has a red flaming fur boa attached by a black heart brooch, and wears long black boots with heels. Like all the other gods, his eyes turn golden. Personality He is born a prankster, good at making weapons and has a pocket full of candy and pranks everywhere he goes. He is mostly laid back person but when he finds things that are interesting, he will go all out. He is a person with unprecedented, unpredictable behavior. He makes mistakes with an unforgiving smile, an innocent mass of evil and a genius in creating problems anywhere, even in school. He's type of person that always wants to know everything, even another person’s problem. He acts very jokingly in front of Yui, but later grows to respect her because of her efforts towards him. Loki dislikes humans because he thinks they are weak. He is shocked when he discovers Yui is actually a human. History Loki was a notorious troublemaker in Asgard, so many shunned him and hated him. Balder was the only one who befriended Loki despite all his troubles, hence Loki sees Balder as a precious friend. Some mentioned memories include watching the aurora together with Thor, as well as walking along in the snow, since Asgard is said to be a very cold place. Story Anime Loki appears after Balder trips and falls on Yui,putting them in a compromising position. He pulls manages help Balder up and Glares at Yui for some reason,possibly out of jealousy. He tells Balder he spotted the greek gods. He is next seen in the hall listening to Zeus before attempting to attack him,along with Takaru. When Zeus puts the restrainers on the gods,he reacts in shock before leaving with most of the gods. He pulls a prank on Takeru drawing a fish,monocle,mustache,and beard on his face before running away from the raging god. Trivia *His limiter is the opal choker. *His last name comes from Lævateinn, a weapon mentioned in the Poetic Edda poem Fjölsvinnsmál. *He hates being ignored. *He dislikes fish because he doesn't like the smell. *Loki, Balder and Thor are childhood friends and they share a special relationship with each other. * His deity costume is inspired by Loki's mythological children: Fenrir the wolf for the fur, Hel for the heart brooch, and the midgard serpent Jormungand for the overall appearance. His first concept was that of a "devil pierot"Kamigami no Asobi Official Fanbook * In routes other than his own, he is in the broadcasting club together with Thor. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Norse Gods Category:Gods